Summary/Abstract: Data Management and Statistical Core, 1Florida ADRC The Data Management and Statistical Core of the 1Florida ADRC functions as key connective fiber that links the various cores of the center, provides the principal point of contact with internal and external investigators and trainees, and is the primary conduit to the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC), both for the delivery of data, and for the acquisition of data sets for local investigators. The Core also exists to ensure rigor and reproducibility at every step of data handling, from entry and coding, through analysis and dissemination. Consistent with the central themes of the 1Florida ADRC, the Core (a) consolidates, de-identifies and provides biomarker data to investigators, (b) puts particular emphasis on data analysis methods for longitudinal analysis, particularly in supporting and educating early career investigators in their use, (c) supports biomedical informatics and e-health investigators in accessing and using large data repositories (e.g., the One Florida Data Trust) for development of novel hypotheses regarding dementias. The core also provides leadership in the collaborative development of open source applications for the coding and transmission of data. Aims of the Core include: (1) providing high quality data management processes and systems to data that has been validated, integrated/merged (across Center operations), is secure, well documented, and shared with other investigators locally and nationally; (2) providing up-to-date data analysis consultation in a) study design, b) selection of study measures, c) data analysis, d) interpretation of findings, and e) presentation, before, during and after data collection and analysis. The core also ensures rigor and reproducibility of 1Florida ADRC research by supporting (a) pre-registration of manuscripts, (b) use of reproducible and open source code for data analyses, (c) use of preprint publication of manuscripts for wide dissemination and ?open peer review?. (3) supporting the larger community of ADRC investigators nationally, and those affiliated with the 1Florida ADRC, with open source data management tools and applications; as well as with 42 online training modules (with practice data sets and code), via the Research Education Component, in methods ranging from simple descriptive to advance growth and survival models.